Angels of Nyx
by cherylover
Summary: Neferet is now on her own when Kolana left. Though, that is not stopping her and she killing the people in Tulsa and they're blaming on the House of Night. Zoey is feeling hopeless and is begging Nyx for her help. Her prayers were answers when a girl and her team came in the house of night. However they found a shocking discovery that they are not vampyres but angels.


By: Felicity

 _Chapter one: Prayer_

"Goddess Nyx, I am Zoey Redbird. The girl who you gifted with the element spirit and a new priestess at the House of Night" Zoey introduced herself in front of the statue of her and the vampyres goddess, Nyx. She paused for a moment and felt the light breeze coming from the temple, giving her the sign that she is listening to Zoey's prayer and so she continued.

"As you know, Neferet is causing a bigger trouble here. Humans are being killed in Tulsa including the mayor. The citizens are blaming the House of Night Vampyres of the cause of this killing. But I and my friends know for a fact its Neferet doing the attacks. She's trying to frame us while she keeps working on her plans. We all knew that she wasn't dead from the last experience but I'm starting to lose confidence in myself as a priestess. I'm lost and I'm trying really hard to learn everything there is to a priestess. The thing is, Neferet was the only thing I had of a role model as a priestess." Zoey paused, remembering those times when Nerefet was the priestess in House of Night. Where young fledglings lived of being a student and learning to become a full vampyer. If they survive of becoming one.

"There is a lot more I need to know of being a young priestess and now I don't any one to teach me. I'm starting to have low confidence in myself, Nyx. When I do have plans against Neferet, it turns out into to complete failure. She's always a step ahead of me and she knows how to control her powers. Plus the years of being a priestess is taking a huge advantage point." Taking a deep sigh, Zoey looked down at the purple candle stick. Spirit. The element that Nyx gifted her.

"Spirit has given me strength to keep going. I and my friends will not let our guards down. As long as we're are fighting, we will not give up on any matter. We will fight until she is defeated. We need you to guide us to win this war Nyx. We need a little help. Thank you" As Zoey finished, she blow her candle out, closing in her element. She felt the presence of her goddess had left and that when it was her time to last look at the statue and saluted how they would to the goddess or the priestess. Right hand to the heart and bowed. She walked to the door.

She met up with her warrior, waiting outside the door with bow and arrow, ready to strike at anyone in his watch. Stark noticed Zoey as she placed her hand on his shoulder. She smiled warmly at him and he did in return.

"How did it go?" He asked, easing his grip on the bow, though still armed.

Zoey's eyes soften, noticing how hard he is doing his role being her warrior. Her good looking warrior indeed. Brown hair, not too short nor long, just middle with his bangs almost covering his left eye. His good built body, showing he is warrior material. He has the gift Nyx gave him of never missing his target, which is the reason he is a prodigy in archery. His eyes are a very nice light brown that makes Zoey's heart melt every time she sees him with such bravery and dedication of protecting her. He's more than her warrior. He is also her lover. He shows the other side of him that only she can witness. A very caring, affectionate, passionate and sensitive young man.

Zoey's hand reached up to cup his face "I think it went pretty well. I felt her presence in the temple." Feeling no need of threat he put away his bow and arrow on his back carrier. He gave his most popular half smirk and pulled Zoey into a kiss. Zoey melted as she felt warm, soft lips connected to hers. She couldn't help herself to let out a satisfied sigh escaping her, which made Stark wrapped his arms around her waist and pull her closer to him. She fell toward in his toned chest, wrapping her arms around his neck. The make out got heated as Stark pushed her toward the door. She ran her fingers through his soft hair. Zoey wrapped her left leg around Stark, pulling him toward her more.

Realizing where she was Zoey interrupted the moment "hm, Stark. We shouldn't be doing this here" Instead of stopping, he trailed down to kiss her ear, to her cheek then to her neck. Zoey tried not moan and made grunt instead. "S..Stark.." Stuttering his name, having problems concentrating on his amazing kisses he's giving her on her neck.

The feeling took over her and let Stark keep going. Few minutes later, Stark suddenly stopped and tensed up.

"Really? You two are doing it at Nyx's temple?" A snarky comment by no other, Aphrodite Lafont.

Letting out an irritated Stark turn his neck around to glaring at the blonde who interrupted them "what do you want?"

Having no effect by his annoyance in his voice, Aphrodite rolled her eye and crossing her arms above her chest.

"The group was wondering what was taking you two so long" She paused looking at the embarrassing scene with our bodies tangled to one another. "I can see why now"

Stark let out a huff and backed away from me, took my hand to pull me out of the door. I felt light head and my legs felt like jello.

"um… sorry about that. I was heading there soon" Zoey spoke, avoiding any eye contact to feel less embarrassed than she already was. Aphrodite just rolled her eyes "how about now you get there. Serously, it's annoying when the twins and Damien whining what's taking you so long"

Zoey followed Ahprodite back to the room where everyone else was, with Stark close beside her. "I just finnshed my prayer to Nyx. I think I did pretty well talking about in our current situation."

"Yeah, well. I hope we figure out something to destroy that pysco ex-priestess because right now we're completely lost."

"I really hope so too" she agreed. "But I'm sure Nyx will help us. No, I know she will" she spoked in a determined matter. Zoey was playing well making her friends think she's a brave, leader, however she is the complete opposite of those. That is why she asked Nyx to help her in anyway to be the priestess she wants her to be. If Zoey fails, all is lost for the House of Night and other vampyres around the globe by Neferet.

Sitting in her throne, the night goddess Nyx listened to one of her special gifted fledgling down in earth. _I agree Zoey Redbird_ Nyx said in her thought _you are indeed, very inexperienced. Don't worry my child, I do have something in mind to guide you in your journey._ More like someone.

Nyx smiled as she rested her elbows on her throne leaning herself on one of her hand. Her eyes was closed for a while, she looked as if she was in peace. Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked at the girl in front of her. She was already kneeling to the goddess with her sword in front. Truly showing the warrior she is. Nyx smiled at the gifted priestess's dedication and pride.

"You may rise warrior priestess" And she did so, looking directly to Nyx. She may look young but this girl is the strongest, wisest, bravest and has been gifted the most powerful powers that no other priestess in history had. She is in second in command and her most trusted right hand and friend.

"You wanted to see me Nyx" she said, her eyes showing no emotion.

Nyx smiled "Yes I did. I need a small favour from you."


End file.
